Axisesboy
Siphalale Zwivhuya (born 28 March 1998), better known by his stage name axisesboy, is a South African hip hop musician, songwriter and record producer. He is most known for the Mixtapes "B.O.A Mixtape" as well as the well-received single "Mishumo" and "Nga Shot (Axisesboy song)" wich is released on 1 September 2016. Early life and career Siphalale Zwivhuya originates from Venda in the Limpopo Province. He started rapping at the age of thirteen, where he Discover that he have talent in music, at the time he was always in Recording studio MTB Studio when some people are Recording And One day he find himself Rapping In the Studio where one of people who was recording called him to Rap for them but he refused, while they was still writing their song he again find himself rapping alone then the producer Of MTB Studio called him to record, he started by refusing at the end he finally record the track. When the track was released on 2011 he find peoples loving it and his young brother corryoboy also told him that the track is good then he started writing music and recording. at the time in 2012 he release a tracks and first video of the track called nwana naka with corryoboy where they get to known around Thohoyandou and Tshisaulu. by the time he get to know some of artist and they work together to build tracks. then axisesboy and corryoboy started to work together as a team. In 2013 he started his Record Label and group called DMG Musiq with corryoboy and NBNS who's now known as Ma.iige and they made the second video called Swimming pools with Corryoboy and the video was produced by NBNS. the he think about recoding mixtape but it didn't go well with the mixtape it was called axisesboy vs corryoboy, the mixtape was not finished by the time it end up releasing a mixtape that was having half tracks and some of the tracks was not released. In 2014 he release a best known track titled U funa nnyi and by the time he planned mixtape in time he ended up releasing a mixtape called B.O.A Mixtape 2014 where the mixtape it was about the best tracks of axisesboy in 2014 (Best Of Axisesboy Mixtape 2014) then he come up with the plan that he must release B.O.A Mixtape every year.in 2014 he also got the video called Respect with corryoboy produced by Gabos film. The year 2014 then he meet youngacet in the recording studio then they started working together. In 2015 he was well known by his tracks called Konanana and Mishumo the tracks was recorded and produced by axisesboy in DMG Musiq. He again released mixtape in 2015 called B.O.A Mixtape 2015. In 2016 was working on the best EP ever titled Super Unique and it was released on 15 april 2018. He worked on singles like Time for me ft ma.iige, DA B*TCH with mactony and latest Nga Shot Released on 1 September 2016 Discography Mixtapes References External links * * de:Axisesboy Category:1998 births Category:Living people Category:People from Limpopo Category:South African hip hop musicians Category:South African rappers